paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup and the Spooky Night: Chapter 10: Safe At Last
Chapter 10: Save At Last "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups all screamed as they hugged each other while looking at the scary, mysterious figure in front of them. "Pups, are you okay?" the figure asked curiously. Suddenly, the light of a flashlight turned on, and standing right there in front of the pups was Ryder in a raincoat. "Ryder!" all of the pups cheered as they ran over to Ryder and gave him hugs and licks. After everyone was happy, they all sat inside The Lookout. Suddenly, the lights came back on. "Yay!!!" the pups cheered, as they saw the lights come back on. After Ryder put his raincoat away, he asked what happened when he was gone. "We tried to find each other in the dark, but we ended up scaring each other instead. It was an accident," Chase answered. Ryder then noticed the flour covering Zuma and the black paint covering Skye. "Uhhhh, what happened to you two?" Ryder asked them in confusion. "I accidentally walked into a bag of flour before it poured on top of me," Zuma said. "Yeah, and I accidentally flew into a can of black paint," Skye replied. Ryder smiled. "Well then, let's get you two cleaned up at Katie's place," Ryder suggested as he along with Skye and Zuma walked outside to get to Katie's place. After they were cleaned up, the three of them returned back to The Lookout. "So, what exactly happened when I was gone? How did you all scare each other?" Ryder asked curiously. "Well, I got honey on my ears and wings, got covered in black pain and black paper, and I looked like a bat," Skye answered. "I wondered into the medical room and got all wrapped up in toilet paper," Rubble said. "I got covered in flour, and then after a vase fell off a table I accidentally ran into the tablecloth and got stuck under it!" Zuma replied. "I ran into the closet and found a coat and coatrack on the floor of the closet. When I went to investigate under the coat though, I got stuck under it. I tried calling for help, but fell asleep after trying to open the closet doors. Then the pup's screaming woke me, and I ran out of the closet still under the coat!" Rocky retorted. "Yeah, and while I was looking for the other pups, I accidentally tripped over my teddy bear and went rolling into a pile of laundry. Then a white sheet fell of the laundry and fell on top of me, and I got stuck under it!" Marshall explained. "After all of that happened, Snowflake and I got spooked by the other pups and thought they were ghosts and monsters!" Chase told Ryder. "Finally, after we all realized that it was the other pups, we all apologized, hugged each other, and cleaned up," Snowflake said, finishing the story. "Wow, it sounds like you pups had quite the spooky night! Well, it's time for bed. What a bunch of good pups! Goodnight!" Ryder said as he turned off the lights and went to go get ready for bed. "Goodnight Ryder!" the pups replied. Suddenly, the pups noticed that one of them was missing. "Hey, where's Marshall?" Skye asked out loud. Suddenly, a figure in a white sheet appeared behind them. "Booooooooo!" said the sheet covered figure, waving it's arms around. "Ahhhhh! A ghost!" Zuma cried out as he hugged Rocky for protection. The ghost then giggled and lifted the sheet to reveal Marshall underneath it. "Marshall!" the pups exclaimed jokingly. "Sorry pups," Marshall replied before all of the pups laughed. THE END. HAPPY HALLOWEEN Everyone!